Scars
by Neon Star
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir notice Glorfindel's scars, and decide to ask him about them


For those who want the full story to almost any of the scars talked about here, let me know which, as I plan to go into spin off stories about some of them, and would love to know if there is interest. :)   
  
Glor, Elladan, and Elrohir belong to Tolkien, as well as anything else mentioned here. I know Elves don't usually scar, unless its truly serious, so I guess you can call this a tiny AU. Hope you enjoy! :)   
  
Elladan and Elrohir notice something about Glorfindel, the scars he bares.  
  
Scars  
  
Quickly toweling himself off, the golden haired warrior took a brief moment to think over his training, or as Elrond would say, his performing. Smirking briefly at that thought, for he never saw anything worthy enough to be described as performing in his training, he was just skilled, and who would not expect an Elf who had come forth from the Halls of Mandos after defeating a Balrog, and before that facing the Enemy, not to be so skilled. It was something that was ingrained into him, no matter if he was reborn or not, and he would not disappoint himself and those before him by slacking off from his work.  
  
Noting every move he had made, he picked out the miniscule wrongs that he had done, and set about correcting them in his mind, as to be ready for the next workout, where he would physically set them right. Every move had to be executed perfectly, that was how one fought and won. If one did not execute his moves perfectly and take out his opponent quickly, then... he shuddered at the thought. He knew well what would happen. The first time he had made a grievant mistake was when he was young, and he had paid dearly at Mel...no, Morgoth's hands. The other had been with the Balrog, when he had let his anger blind him for a brief instance, and allowed the Balrog to pull him down into the abyss....   
  
Pushing those thoughts away, he finished toweling his sweat away, and reached for his tunic, only to grab upon a small Elfling's hand. Looking over, he smiled affectionately at the child, just as the second expected Elfling came into view.   
  
"Elladan, Elrohir, what are you two doing here? I thought your Adar forbid you to come down here without someone to watch you?" Glorfindel asked, not really feeling the need to chastise the two.  
  
"But you are watching us, Glorfy," Elladan said, grinning at him, a wicked twinkle in his stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Ah, then that would leave what you are doing here," Glorfindel said, not feeling up to bantering with the six year old.  
  
"We came to watch you," Elrohir answered, a smile of hero worship on his own face.  
  
Glorfindel pushed down the instinct to shift uncomfortably over the adoration he sensed from both Elflings. Ecthelion had done that when he was younger....  
  
Again he forced the memories of his previous life back into the corners of his heart, and the dark places of his mind, yet pieces of the sometimes hazy thoughts lingered, cutting him deeply.  
  
"Well, how did I do?" he asked, settling for distracting himself with his unexpected audience.  
  
"Amazing!" the twins chirped together, their voices blending to where he could not tell if both or one had spoken, had he not watched them.  
  
He smiled slightly at that, "Then I believe you."  
  
"Glorfy?" Elladan suddenly spoke, and Glorfindel could sense a change in topic by the slightly more serious tone of the eldest twin, despite the nickname.  
  
"Yes, Elladan?" he asked, hoping the child hadn't seen his brief look of pain.  
  
"Where did you get so many scars?" Elladan asked, his eyes bright with curiosity, and a little protectiveness towards his teacher and friend.   
  
Glorfindel chuckled silently, though deep within he was touched by the fierce loyalty the younger had, and knew it was a trait the twins had received from their ever-loving parents, for both were the same way. It would serve the boys well once they grew old enough to rule in their father's stead, if ever the need arose. Though, Glorfindel hoped there would never be a need, as long as he kept his vows.  
  
Turning back to the question at hand, he looked down at his bare torso, looking over the many, but faint scars lining it. One particularly caught his interest, for it was darker then the rest, and lay just above his heart...  
  
He broke away before the images could start, and forced a smile for the twins as he turned his eyes back to them.  
  
"Which?" he asked, praying they wouldn't go for the darkest, and most painful.  
  
"Lets start with this one," Elladan said, pointing to a faint, jagged scar along his shoulder.  
  
Glorfindel nearly blushed at how he got it, if not for his wicked sense of humor, which bubbled up in that instance. The twins couldn't tell, for it was old, and nearly gone, but the jagged line was really many little cuts, as a result of teeth marks. Glorfindel smirked at the memory, and decided it was ample revenge for having him train with Erestor two days ago. He still had a bruise where the other Elf had bumbled into him. And mortals thought all Elves were graceful.  
  
Grinning wickedly, Glorfindel stated the cause of the little scar, "Your Adar bit me."  
  
The twins' mouths fell open together in a look of amazement, for they had never thought their father capable of actually biting his best friend.   
  
"Why?" Elladan asked, being the first to conquer his surprise.  
  
"Well, lets just say, we will never accept wine that even Thranduil calls strong," Glorfindel withheld a snicker, for he knew well the consequences, as well as the mild hangovers Elrond always received in the morning after their drinking.  
  
"What about this one?" Elrohir asked, pointing to the other shoulder, where another thin scar line was.   
  
Glorfindel looked at it, trying to remember where the rather strange cut had come from then blushed darkly as the reason came to him. It had something to do with a very hot tempered, passionate Elven Lady, and he was still hoping his wife would never find out, though he did not remember her at the time, his memories still swirls of colors and faces then.   
  
"That will have to wait till you are much much older," Glorfindel said, then deciding to hurry on before the twins asked why, he pointed to a pale scar lining his right side," Why don't I tell you about this one?"  
  
The twins pouted slightly at his swift change in topic, then brightened once they looked over the very long, slightly jagged scar decorating his side. He smiled; glad to get away from 'that' particular story. Elrond still hadn't stopped tormenting him about it... But this scar was a safe enough story, if he spared them the details.  
  
"I received that during the Last Alliance, the same day King Gil-Galad was slain. An orc attacked your Father, who was swamped with attackers, from behind, and I leapt in the way of the orc's attack. I saved your Father's life, and he in turn saved mine by healing the wound. I would say that is the second scar I have in my service to him," Glorfindel said, successfully keeping the memories under tight control.  
  
"What was the first?" Elladan asked, glancing across the array of scars lining Glorfindel's chest and arms.   
  
"Here," Glorfindel said, pointing to one lining his stomach area, "Well, I got that when I was learning to use the sword again. At the time, my memory was too fragmented to remember any fighting methods, so Elrond took it upon himself to teach me. I was beginning to get pretty good, but not to the point that I am now, when I over heard someone insult Elrond one day. I challenged him, and we dueled. At the time, he was the better, and wounded me, though I in turn wounded him as well. Elrond was rather unhappy, and made sure that we were not allowed near each other for a long time."  
  
Both Elflings looked upset at the thought of someone insulting their Father, and injuring their friend, "Who was it?" they asked together.  
  
"Believe it or not, it was Thranduil, when he was still a prideful Elfling," Glorfindel said, and smiled at their shocked looks, for Thranduil was now a good friend of their Father's, "He has changed much since he was young."  
  
"I'll say," Elladan agreed, returning his friend's smile.  
  
"What of this one, Glorfy?" Elrohir asked, and pointed to the one scar Glorfindel would be happy to forget.  
  
It was old, older then all the others, and in fact, had been inflicted in his first life. Not even Namo or Manwe could explain why it remained, when all other scars, even the ones from the Balrog, had disappeared. Glorfindel had always thought it a reminder to just how venerable he could be, and just how much depended upon him, both then and now.   
  
Elrohir looked apologetic when he caught the pained look in Glorfindel's eyes, but Glorfindel only smiled sadly at him, "Do not fear, little one, I should learn to accept even that scar. It was caused by Morgoth, when I was young, when the Elves had just risen to the stars, and Morgoth was called Melkor. We had been traveling to Valinor, in the second company, the Noldor, when the foul spies of the Enemy captured my two closest friends and I. I alone escaped, after much pain, and this is the scar that I still bear, the one that Morgoth himself inflicted upon me, hoping to turn me, only to fail in the end. It is a needed reminder."  
  
Two tiny arms hugged him tightly just as he finished his short tale, forcing the old memories away for the moment as twin pairs of teary gray eyes, shining with love, loyalty, and awe, looked into his green ones.   
  
"I am so sorry, Glorfindel," sniffled Elrohir, and Elladan nodded in agreement to his brother's comment.  
  
Glorfindel wrapped an arm around each of them, and gathered them close as he looked up into the clear sky, then back at them, "It is alright, little ones. As I said, I must accept the past, and I have healed from the Enemy's foul ways, I only bear this in reminder of all that must be remembered and honored."  
  
Silence enveloped them as the twins continued to hold tight to him as he held on to them, the three listening to each other's heart beat, and the sounds of the world around them. The twins snuggled close to him, their tears drying swiftly, and they looked up to him once more.  
  
Glorfindel smiled at them, a little more comforting this time, as his memories faded away into the back of his mind. He could not bear for them to be so troubled for his sake, so his mind quickly went to a story that would lift their spirits once more. Lifting them so that each was straddled on his hips, he gestured to Elladan to grab his shirt before he started towards the house.  
  
"Why don't I tell you the whole story on why your Father bit me," Glorfindel began, and smiled inwardly once more as the twin's eyes brightened, "It all began a few nights before your Mother and Father married. Elrond was rather nervous at the time..."  
  
Twin laughter rang through the valley as dusk began to fall, and memories echoed through the air as they made their way to the house.  
  
The End 


End file.
